The Divergent Instruments: City of Heros
by dwindlingspirallingstories
Summary: First of all... this is actually a Divergent and Mortal Instrument crossover, however I couldn't find TMI on the list. This is a dual point perspective of Clary and Jace. I am contemplating adding others in. They are dauntless initiates obviously so yeah. Please enjoy, I don't own most of the characters.
1. Unexpected Visitors

My name is Jace Wayland and today I decide my future.

My eyes fling open, my nightmare fades. I glance around, my room in the institute remains unchanged. It's strange to think that soon, I'll no longer sleep here. Hastily, I pull myself up and shrug on a shirt. I pull on my jeans and jacket and examine myself in the mirror. I twirl my knife in my hand and then slide my it into my pocket. Church greets me at the door.  
"C'mon, I need you to do me a favour..." I whisper to him. He purrs in response and we continue down the hall. Silently, I wait for the elevator and steady my breathing.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Smirks Maryse as the elevator reveals her.  
"I was going for a walk, what about you?" I reply confidently.  
"I shouldn't have to explain myself to you, however, I was visiting Luke."  
Luke. Why was she visiting Luke? She hates that he's a lycanthrope. I nod and slide into the elevator. Whilst I wait for her to leave, she taps rhythmically. However, she punches 'G' and escorts me out.  
"Tomorrow's an important day for you!" She exclaims  
"No shi-" I begin however Maryse cuts me off.  
"Of course, what are you going to choose? Stay in the institute or leave for another faction, maybe Amity?" At this I laugh. I've trained harder than Alec and Isabelle in every single way I could find possible and slain demon after demon. I showed no cowardice and only consulted the bravery in myself. I am fearless. Expect for one thing...one simple thing.  
"Your stop," She smiles "and for what it's worth I think you fit any faction. Good luck son!" She has never called me her son before and it warms my heart.


	2. Getting My Aptitude On

**Hello everyone! My names Connor and this is the second chapter of The Divergent Instruments. This is really where it kicks in so I hope you enjoy it and feel free to review it as criticism is really helpful. Anyway, tell me if it floats your boat. Goodbye.**

**Oh and better safe than sorry, I do not own most of these characters and the ones I do smell like jam doughnuts. **

* * *

Today I take my aptitude test. They give me an idea of which faction I belong in but of course it doesn't determine which faction you join. You aren't allowed to prepare for it in anyway or reveal your result until after the Choosing Ceremony which for a change is taking place at 9pm instead of the next day. I worry myself about this test as I cannot prepare for it but I hold myself together. Head held high. I enter the hall where we will wait for our names to be called out. I sit with Clary, Alec and Isabelle.  
"Is anyone else thinking of changing?" Clary blurts out.  
I shake my head with a scowl.  
"Not me, dauntless till I die," I grin.  
"It's what we were born to do," Alec mumbles, he seems terrified.  
"Yes, guys, I... um I'm changing to Amity," Isabelle cowers.  
Everyone sits in shock and looks at her, Clary reaches for her hand under the table before Isabelle starts again.  
"Jeez, guys I'm joking," she laughs and Clary arms retracts.  
"Well, guys I'm not being Candor for a moment longer!" She giggles,  
"Dauntless till I die!" We cheer and laugh.  
"Jace Wayland!" a deep voice calls.  
I stand instantly, time to go. I walk to the doors about to face my nightmares. Soon, it will all be over. I'll be happy and it's not like factions can reject inititates, especially when you are in line up for leader!

Im greeted by an woman who wears the colours of Amity, so I presume she is Amity. She wears a red strap top and three quarter lengths red jeans. She smiles at me and I return the gesture.  
"Hello, my name is Drew Kassor. You may call me by my first name or last, it doesn't bother me. You are Jace I assume?," she looks my way and I nod, "Good, now take a seat. This is a simulation and no of it is real, you won't realise this at the time but you will after. Are you ready?" She hands me a vial as I sit.  
"Yes," I agree and take the vial with a blue liquid in and down it. It taste of cinnamon but sweeter. The taste is immediately gone as I am sucked into the simulation.

Before me lays a gun, a whip, a block of cheese and a collar. Then a voice in my head appears out of no where.  
"Choose!" The voice booms into each and every corner of my skull. I reach for them all. I'm not sure why and I scoop them up. They disappear suddenly. I gulp, I shouldn't have done that. Don't worry, I reassure myself. It's just a simulation... wait, what was the thing Drew said about simulations. The thought melts through my mind as a vicious growling dog appears. I sit and fold my legs, waiting for it to approach. Soon it does, it comes bounding up playfully. I stroke it and wink at it. However, a little girl appears, she doesn't know the dog is vicious. Worry and terror rushes through my body. My eyes fly open, I'm in the room again, sweat pouring down my face. Drew approaches me with a look of worry across her face.  
"Your test results, well they didn't match as they should of," she gives me a weak smile, "You see, the test works in a strange way, each part is meant to eliminate one faction, to leave you with the ultimate faction that you are most like. However, you picked up all four of the objects which eliminated no faction. You didn't approach the dog so that's no other faction eliminated. Finally, the girl.. you woke up. Only the Divergent can control a simulation. The divergent aren't bound to one faction. Mostly two, sometimes three. Four is unheard of.. However, you have the aptitude for all five." She concludes.  
"Oh... I can still pick dauntless right?" I ask, after swallowing hard.  
"Yes," she assures me,"Six and Four will protect you if you join them. Now, go. I will log your results as dauntless and you should trust no one with this secret, you understand?"  
"Of course" I shrug. I exit the room, I didn't realise I'm shaking. I head for the toilets and when I get there, I notice I'm pale. Swiftly, I return to my table and sit with the others. I try to act normal but they know something's up.


	3. Clary's Aptitude

**Bonjour, I am back. So, enjoy this one. Cliffhanger, I think so sorry^.^**

**I am male, the authors are not, therefore, my characters smell like jam doughnuts and theirs will not. **

**Merci, Au Revoir!**

* * *

**From Clary's POV**

When Jace returns he is paler then I've ever seen him. He has wet hands as if he just returned from the loo and he doesn't say a word. This worries me more than anything. I'm about to ask but the deep voice calling our name just calls mine. I stand and wobble for a bit before starting of in the direction of the rooms. We never use them for anything but the tests, so I don't know what they look like. When I enter, I immediately notice the big brown leather chair and a young women no more than 18, standing next to it studying me.  
"Have a seat, my name is Six, that is all you will call me. You will not as why." She gives me a confident smile before her face returns to the serious manner it was before. "When you're ready, you will drink this vial. It will activate the simulation."  
"Why the birds?" I dribble, it's all I could think of to say and tattoos are personal so this could go wrong. However, she smiles.  
"You know, I did the same. I asked my instructor what her tattoos meant. She was surprised to find a curious Abnegation. They symbolise each family member I left behind when I transferred. I immediately want a tattoo to symbolise the confusion in my life.  
"Here goes," I swallow the liquid. It tastes of peppermint to me and that's the last thing I feel as I collapse in the chair.

My eyes flicker open, four objects lay on the floor. I feel nausea but it soon subsides. I hear a booming voice scraping the edges of my brain.  
"Choose!" Is instructs me. I roll my eyes as I examine each object. All I can think about is how much I would enjoy drawing Six. The voice reminds me of my instructions and I think to myself that this simulation is stupid. I turn to find the thing producing the voice and cannot find it. I yell instead, hoping it hears me.  
"No!"  
"Choose!" It calls even louder. So, I sit, cross legged and I just twirl my hair in my fingers. I put on the most girly voice I can pull of and call,  
"Over my dead body,"  
"As you wish" it calls.  
The room shifts as if the earth has sped up and my feet are fixed so my surrounding leave me. I arrive in a plain room where I sit. It has no features and it is painted white. I hear a low grow before I see the dog and worry shoots through me before I see it. It approaches me and I gulp. The knife I examined could of helped, or the collar, or the cheese. I swallow hard and exhale. I jumps at me and the second before it sinks it's huge teeth into my velvet skin everything goes black. My eyes flutter open like a butterfly's wings when taking flight. I'm back in the test room with Six. She stares at me, "Your test results were inconclusive."


End file.
